Chain Of Events
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: When Phoebe is attacked by a demon while she's having a premonition the events that follow take a dramatic turn with the worst possible consequences.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED "Chain Of Events"  
By J. B. Tilton email: Rating: PG (for mild language)

Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

(Authors note: This story takes place between season 4 episodes "Size Matters" and "Knight To Remember".)

When Phoebe is attacked by a demon while she's having a premonition the events that follow take a dramatic turn with the worst possible consequences.

ONE

Piper came into the living room where Paige sat reading a book.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Piper asked.

"Naw," said Paige. "My boss said I needed to take some time off or I'm going to loose my vacation time. So I thought I'd hang around here and catch up on my reading. There are a couple of books I've been wanting to read that just haven't had time for."

"Must be nice," said Piper. "I hardly ever get a vacation from the club."

"That's why you make the big bucks," said Paige, smiling at her.

"Yeah, right, big bucks," laughed Piper. "Where's Phoebe?"

"Don't know," said Paige. "I assume she's out with Cole somewhere."

"I just hope they don't run into any bounty hunters," said Piper. "Even with his powers Cole could be at a disadvantage trying to protect Phoebe and fighting demons at the same time."

"I'm sure he won't put her in any danger," said Paige. "He may be half demon but he does love Phoebe. Besides, if she gets into any danger she can always call for Leo and he can orb her out."

"I supposed," said Piper. "By the way, nice call on that Collector demon. I didn't believe you at first but you turned out to be right."

"Thanks," said Paige. "I know I'm new at all this Wicca stuff and my powers and everything. I'm just glad we were able to vanquish that demon before any more people died."

"Yeah," said Piper. "Well, I better be getting to the club. It's not going to open itself."

"Need any help?" offered Paige. "I do have some free time on my hands."

"Thanks, but I can handle it," said Piper. "Besides, aren't vacations supposed to be for resting up?"

"I guess so," said Paige.

"You coming to the club tonight?" Piper asked.

"Probably," said Paige. "Not much else for me to be doing right now. And with no demons about for the moment I can just sit back and take it easy for a while."

"Enjoy it while you can," said Piper. "It won't last long, trust me."

"That's what you guys keep telling me," said Paige.

"Okay, see you later, then," said Piper.

Paige continued to read after Piper left. It was nice to just sit around reading with nothing else on her mind. About two hours after Piper left for the club, Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the manor.

"Well, it's about time you two got back," said Paige, putting her book aside. "Just what have you been up to anyway?"

"Nothing," said Phoebe, dropping down on the sofa next to Paige. "Just enjoying our respite from demon attacks."

"At full size, I might add," said Cole, smiling.

"Yeah, well, we were lucky," said Paige. "I may not be able to orb anywhere but at least I was able to get out of that clay straightjacket I was in. That was really uncomfortable."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," said Phoebe. "You're a Charmed One now. Our magic protects us. That's why we have it."

"I understand that," said Paige. "It just seems like we're always improvising. Just once I'd like a plan to go the way it's supposed to."

"Don't count on it," said Cole, sitting next to Phoebe and put his arm around her. "Demons, like people, rarely do what you expect them to."

Suddenly Phoebe stiffened slightly. Paige was still getting use to that response but Cole was very familiar with it. She was having a premonition.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"A premonition," said Phoebe. "When you put your arm around me. I saw you and Piper standing in an alley. There was a demon attacking. A big ugly one."

"What did it look like?" Cole asked.

"About seven feet tall," said Phoebe. "It had yellow skin and red hair all the way down it's back. It was wearing a loincloth or something like that. It was wearing some kind of metal bracelets on its wrists. And it was holding a dagger."

"Losway demon," said Cole. "They're assassins. Used by high level demons to assassinate powerful enemies they want out of the way. Could you see what kind of markings were on the bracers?"

"Bracers?" questioned Paige.

"The metal bracelets," said Cole. "They're called bracers. The markings will identify which demon it is and who they work for."

"I couldn't see," said Phoebe. "But the alley looked like the one behind P3."

"We'd better get to the club," said Cole. "Losway demons are very formidable. Piper might need help with it. It might require the Power of Three to vanquish it."

"What are we waiting for?" Paige asked. "Let's get going."

Cole shimmered Phoebe and himself while Paige orbed herself to the club. 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"Why would a demon attack me here at the club?" Piper asked after the others had arrived and they had called for Leo. "It has to know I'll just blow it up if it tries."

"Cole says it's a very powerful demon," said Phoebe. "You might need some help with it. Besides, he said it was an assassin demon. It might not be after you. It might be after him."

"Any idea when this demon is going to attack?" Leo asked.

"No," said Phoebe. "I do know it was dark out so it must be at night. Usually my premonitions aren't that far in the future so I'm guessing it's going to show up tonight."

"It's simple then," said Paige. "Cole just stays away from the club tonight and it won't attack."

"That may not do any good," said Cole. "It might have tracked me here. If it can do that it could track me to the manor. With the club shorthanded Piper can't afford to stay home. Which means if it attacks at the manor we could be severely compromised. Besides, it's nearly dark now. Which means it could attack at any time."

"I can help bartender," said Leo. "I did it before when Piper first opened the club."

"And the rest of us can stay here at least until the club closes," said Phoebe. "That way we'll be around when and if this thing attacks."

"Okay," said Piper. "You said Cole and I were in the alley. So we just make sure that neither Cole nor I go out back tonight."

"I hope it's that simple," said Cole. "If someone else goes out there it might decide to go after them instead. Until we know who it's coming after I think it's best if we all just stay out of the alley for tonight."

"What about the trash from the club?" Piper asked. "We can't leave it sitting around the club."

"We can put it in the storeroom for tonight," said Phoebe. "It might not smell too sweet but that will keep us out of the alley. We can come by in the morning and put it out."

"Okay," said Piper. "This thing won't come into the club, will it?"

"Probably not," said Cole. "They don't like crowds. Besides, it won't want to risk possible exposure. Remember, demons don't want to expose magic to the world any more than you do. Most people don't believe in them any more. That gives them an edge over most mortals."

"Okay," said Leo. "I'll go back to the manor and check the Book of Shadows and see what I can find out about this demon. That will leave the girls here together in case this thing attacks. I'll get back as soon as I can."

"Don't take too long," said Piper. "If this thing does attack we may need you, too."

Leo just smiled and then orbed out for the manor.

"Cole," said Phoebe, "what can you tell us about this Losway demon?"

"Well," said Cole, "they usually serve upper level demons. A good many of them serve a particular master. As I said, the symbols on their bracers identify which demon they work for. A few are freelance, working for any upper level demon that will pay their fee. They'll some times work with other demons to give them a greater advantage. Two demon attacks are obviously harder to protect against than one."

"What about the dagger?" Paige asked.

"That's usually how they kill their victims," said Cole. "They can use energy balls but most aren't powerful enough to kill someone outright. It usually takes two or three attacks to kill someone, even a mortal. That's why they use the dagger. It's quicker and more efficient than their energy attacks. They can also shimmer and they're some of the best trackers in the underworld."

"They don't sound as powerful as some of the demons we've fought in the past," said Piper. "Why do you think it might take a Power of Three spell to vanquish one?"

"Well, they aren't as powerful as many demons," said Cole, "but they're resistant to magic. That's why upper level demons like to use them. They can withstand attacks that would vanquish most other demons. And they're relentless. Once they take an assignment they never quit until either they or their prey is dead."

"I'd better get started on a Power of Three spell right away," said Phoebe.

"Good idea," said Piper. "In the mean time I think I'll lock the back doors just in case. Wouldn't want any of the other staff trying to be helpful and taking out the trash and running into that thing."

"That's probably a wise move," said Cole. "They usually avoid anyone but their target. But if someone gets in their way they aren't above killing those people. Wouldn't want an innocent accidentally being killed by it."

"What about a vanquishing potion?" Paige asked as Piper went to lock the backdoors.

"In that respect," said Cole, "they're just like upper level demons. You can't just make a generic vanquishing potion for all of them. You need a piece of it for the potion. And as far as I know, no one has ever gotten that close to one and lived to tell about it."

"Who do you think sent it?" Phoebe asked.

"If I had to guess," said Cole, "I'd say it was probably the Source. He knows they aren't powerful enough to take on the three of you. He probably sent it after me. Remember, he wants me dead as much as he wants you dead."

"Well, if we all stay out of the alley," said Paige, "that should change the outcome of Phoebe's premonition."

"Which is only postponing the inevitable," said Cole. "Whomever it's after it will continue to stalk them until it gets the chance to strike. We're going to have to be very careful for a while. Like I said, they never give up."

Just then Leo orbed back into the club. He asked where Piper was and they told him she had gone to lock the back doors. He then told them basically the same thing Cole told them.

"There's also a vanquishing spell," said Leo, handing a piece of paper to Phoebe. "Apparently you have to have a piece of their flesh to create a potion."

"That's what Cole told us," said Phoebe looking the spell over. "At least we have this. I won't have to write a Power of Three spell for it. I'll make a copy of this spell so we can each have it. That way no matter when this demon attacks we can be ready for it."

"There's one other thing," said Leo. "It was listed in the Book of Shadows under the entry. Apparently..."

His statement went unfinished as they all heard Piper scream from the back of the club. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

Leo and Cole didn't wait for the others. Leo orbed and Cole shimmered immediately. Phoebe and Paige turned and headed for the back doors as quickly as they could run. When they go to the back of the club they saw the back doors standing wide open with Piper nowhere in side. Suddenly they heard an explosion outside.

They rushed to the backdoors and saw Piper in the alley facing off against the demon. It looked exactly as Phoebe had described in her premonition. Cole and Leo stood behind Piper facing the demon. It held its dagger in one hand and an energy ball in the other.

"It attacked without warning," said Piper, a cut on her left forearm bleeding. "It shimmered in behind me. If I hadn't run into the alley it would have skewered me with that dagger."

"Zelmar," said Cole. "So, the Source sent you after me. Leave them alone. I'm the one you want."

"True," said the demon, "but why just settle for you? If I can take out even one of the sisters the master won't have to worry about them any longer."

"You might be able to withstand my explosive power," said Piper, "but you're no match for all three of us. You sure you want to go up against all of us at the same time? Some of your friends have found that's not a real good career move."

"I am not like others of my kind," said Zelmar. "I have served the Source since he came to power. Many have tried to vanquish me. All have failed."

"I have a vanquishing spell," said Phoebe holding the paper up so she could read the spell.

Zelmar turned and threw his dagger at Phoebe. Paige reacted instantly. She called for the dagger but it didn't orb to her hand as items usually did. But her orbing ability did have an affect. It caused the dagger to swerve slightly, narrowly missing Phoebe's head and bouncing off the side of the stone building, falling to land only inches from Phoebe's feet. Instinctively, Phoebe ducked away from the attack.

As Zelmar cast the dagger at Phoebe, Cole cast a fireball at the demon. It struck Zelmar in the chest, knocking him back into the alley. As the demon fell to the ground the energy ball it was holding suddenly extinguished. As Zelmar began to rise, Piper used her explosive power. The center of Zelmars' chest exploded but almost instantly reformed again. The demon was knocked back to the ground from the force of the attack.

"A vanquishing spell would be good right about now," said Piper as she moved to put more distance between her and the demon.

The demon didn't wait for the spell. It cast an energy ball at Cole that took Cole by surprise. The attack knocked Cole back down the alley leaving Piper completely exposed. Suddenly Leo orbed in behind Piper and took her arm, orbing her away as Zelmar cast another energy ball at her. The weapon passed harmlessly through the orb exploding on a nearby building.

Cole had regained his feet by this time. His right shoulder showed signs of the energy attack he had suffered from the demon. He cast another fireball at Zelmar forcing the demon to twist away to avoid the attack.

Phoebe pulled out the piece of paper with the vanquishing spell on it. As she did the demon suddenly turned and began to move toward her. Noticing the dagger lying at her feet she suddenly remembered what Cole had told them about Losway demons. They preferred to kill their victims with the dagger.

Phoebe reached down and grabbed the dagger intent on keeping it from the demon. Its attacks were having minimal affect on them but it was beginning to show signs of weakening. Without the dagger it would have to retreat or risk being vanquished.

As she grabbed the dagger she felt the sudden onset of a premonition. However, before the premonition could be played out in her mind Zelmar suddenly cast an energy ball. It struck Phoebe full force, knocking her back into the club causing her to drop the paper with the spell written on it. As Phoebe landed on the floor inside the storeroom, she almost immediately lost consciousness.

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. Leo was kneeling over her with his hand at her head. She could feel his healing power flooding her body as he apparently healed some type of damage to her head.

"Thank goodness," said Piper. "We thought you had been killed by that demon."

"What happened?" Phoebe asked, sitting up.

"Zelmar attacked you to keep you from using the dagger," said Cole moving up next to her. "Lucky for you one energy ball isn't enough to kill you outright."

"But she had some serious internal injuries," said Leo. "She should be okay now, though. I've healed her."

"Easy for you to say," said Phoebe, putting her hand to her head. "You don't have a jackhammer going off inside your head."

"I can heal the damage," said Leo, "but I'm afraid that doesn't always take care of the pain. You should be okay in a little while."

"Let's get her home," said Piper. "We can get her some aspirin and she can rest up."

"What happened to the demon?" Phoebe asked, looking around.

"When he turned on you," said Cole, "I was able to finish him. He was one of the more powerful Losway demons. The Source must really be serious about killing me to send him after me. Zelmar usually doesn't take an assignment unless the odds are greatly in his favor."

"Well, it's over now," said Paige. "We should be okay for..."

Paige never finished her thought. An energy ball suddenly engulfed her and she died screaming in agony. Everyone turned to see another demon standing in the alley. It stood about six feet tall and looked human except for its glowing red eyes. It smiled evilly at the group.

"Zelmar failed," hissed the demon. "But he distracted you long enough for me to put an end to that witch. Now the Power of Three is gone forever and the Source will repay me handsomely. And when he learns the Power of Three is broken he will put an end to the rest of you."

"Don't count on it," said Piper, bringing up her hands.

The demon suddenly exploded into a thousand shards that began to expand outwards. Just as suddenly they reversed direction and the demon began to reform. Within seconds the demon stood where Piper had tried to vanquish it. Cole reached down and snatched up the dagger the Losway demon had used. But as he rose to throw the dagger at the demon is simply shimmered and was gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

"This isn't possible," said Piper still in shock after they had returned to the manor. "Paige can't be dead. She can't be. We're the Charmed Ones. The most powerful witches in history. Paige can't have died in such a useless way."

"Piper, I know how you feel," said Leo.

"You can't possibly know how I feel," said Piper, her anger now in full swing. "Did your mother die fighting a demon? Did you loose your grandmother? Did you sister give her life trying to protect you? Did your half sister, whom you've only known less than a month just die before your eyes? You're our Whitelighter, our guide and protector. Where were you when Paige was murdered? Standing around waiting to see what was going to happen next?"

"No, of course not," said Leo. "But Piper I still know how your feel. I've been a Whitelighter a long time. I've seen lots of witches die. And remember I was here when Prue died. So I do know how you feel."

"Him," snapped Piper looking at Cole, tears in her eyes. "This is all his fault. He brought those bounty hunters to my club. It's his fault she's dead. We should have vanquished him when we had the chance."

"Piper," Phoebe began, tears in her own eyes.

"And you," snapped Piper. "You could have killed him. You had every opportunity. But you couldn't. He's a demon. We kill demons we don't fall in love with them."

"That's enough," snapped Phoebe on the verge of loosing control. "Piper, you know you don't mean any of that. I'm just as angry about this as you are. We only found Paige a short time ago. And you're the one who hasn't treated her like a family member. You've never trusted her. You've looked at her like she replaced Prue. She can't replace Prue. No one can.

"But Leo, Cole, nor I are responsible for this. That demon is the one who killed her. It was stupid and senseless, but you're blaming the wrong people. That demon was waiting for us. It was probably working with Zelmar just like Cole said they do sometimes. It waited until you guys came over to help me and then it attacked."

"But," began Piper.

"No," said Phoebe. "Piper, you aren't to blame for Paige's death."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Piper forgets that I'm her sister," said Phoebe. "Maybe we weren't as close as we should have been growing up. But I still know my sister. She feels guilty about Prue's death. Hell, I feel guilty about Prue's death. There should have been something more we could have done to save her.

"But she's also feeling guilty about Paige's death. You heard what she said. We're the most powerful witches in history. She's feeling guilty because we have all this power and we couldn't even protect one of our own. But Piper, we didn't kill Paige. That demon did. You aren't to blame. None of us are."

Piper just looked at Phoebe the tears beginning to run down her cheeks. Leo took her in his arms and held her close as she suddenly began to sob uncontrollably.

"What did you plan to do with that dagger?" Phoebe asked Cole.

"It would have vanquished that demon," said Cole, holding the dagger up. "These are no ordinary daggers. They have a very strong enchantment on them. I was hoping to vanquish that demon before it could get away but it looks like I was too slow. Piper's right about one thing. It's partially my fault Paige is dead. If I hadn't gone to the club Zelmar might not have tracked me there. She might still be alive."

"We don't know that," said Phoebe. "None of us are to blame. I started to have a premonition when Zelmar attacked. But when he hit me with that energy ball I was knocked unconscious. Let me have the dagger. Maybe I can still get a premonition from it."

Cole handed the dagger to Phoebe. She took it and concentrated on it as hard as she could. After several moments she opened her eyes again.

"Nothing," said Phoebe. "I'm betting the premonition was about Paige's death."

"Which demon was that?" Piper demanded, turning back to Cole and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Which demon is responsible for killing another one of my sisters?"

"I'm not sure," said Cole. "It looked like Rashon. He's a personal assistant to the Source. He's called a Collateral demon. They serve as assistants to the highest level demons running errands, delivering messages, that sort of thing. But they all look nearly identical. There are only minor differences in each that make them distinguishable from the others. I spent enough time in the Source's presence to get to know Rashon. I think that's the one it was."

"Then this Rashon has a problem," said Piper. "I've lost two sisters to the Source. It's about time we put an end to him once and for all. First, I want you to find this Rashon for me. Bring him to the manor so I can vanquish him for what he's done. Then we're going after the Source. He's not going to kill another witch. Not as long as I'm still alive."

"Piper you can't," said Leo. "The only way to vanquish the Source is with the Power of Three. With Paige dead you no longer have the Power of Three. It would be suicide to go up against him now."

"Leo's right," said Cole. "The Source controls all the power of the underworld. Every demon obeys him because there aren't any that are strong enough to oppose him. Without the Power of Three you don't have any chance of defeating him."

"I'm going after him with or without your help," said Piper. "And if it's the last thing I ever do I'm going to vanquish him permanently. I don't care if I have to face him alone. I am going to finish what he's started."

"Unfortunately," said a voice from the entryway, "you will never get that chance."

They all turned to see three demons standing in the entryway. They appeared to be human but the only way they could have gotten into the manor was to shimmer.

"The Source sends his condolences," said the demon standing in front. "He has been told about your loss. And he has sent us to comfort you."

All three demons formed fireballs and stood looking at the sisters, Leo, and Cole.

"We're here to take your pain away," said the demon, smiling at them. "Permanently." 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

Without warning Cole pulled the dagger out of Phoebe's hand and hurled it at the foremost demon. The dagger embedded itself in the demon's chest, vanquishing it where it stood. The remaining two demons reacted nearly as fast. Both cast their fireballs at nearly the same instant.

Phoebe dropped to the floor and one of the fireballs flew over her head missing her by mere inches. It exploded on the fireplace and vanished. Leo grabbed Piper and pulled her to one side as the second fireball grazed her left arm, burning her arm but otherwise leaving her unharmed.

As the two remaining demons began to form fireballs again Cole cast one of his own. It struck the nearest demon vanquishing it almost instantly. The remaining demon cast its fireball at Piper. Leo pushed her aside but took the full force of the attack. He vanished in a conflagration.

"No," screamed Piper, turning on the demon.

It began to form another fireball as Piper brought her hands up. The demons' hand suddenly exploded. It cried out in anguish, gripping the stub with it's remaining hand. Piper brought her hands up again and the demon exploded, vanishing from the manor forever. As it vaporized, Leo orbed into the manor.

"Oh, thank goodness," said Piper, running to him. "I thought it had killed you, too."

"He's a Whitelighter," said Cole. "It takes more than a fireball to get rid on one of those."

"He's right," said Leo, healing Pipers' arm. "I can only be killed by a Darklighter. Fireballs may hurt but they can't do me any permanent harm."

Suddenly Leo stiffened and fell over, a crossbow bolt sticking out of his back.

"Then it's a good thing the Source sent me with them," said a Darklighter at the top of the stairs, smiling at them. "With your Whitelighter out of the way you'll be easy prey for the demons he sends after you."

Cole cast a fireball at the Darklighter but the demon was ready. He simply vanished from the stairs and reappeared after the fireball had passed.

"Really, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" gloated the Darklighter. "By now every demon in the underworld knows that one of the Charmed Ones is dead. Which means we no longer need fear the Power of Three. And you won't be able to help them, Belthazor. Not for long. It's only a matter of time before another demon takes out one of you. I don't envy you in the least."

Without another word the Darklighter simply vanished from the manor.

"Do something," Piper screamed at Cole as she turned to Leo who lay dying from the poison of the crossbow bolt.

"What?" Cole asked. "I can't heal him."

"Go find another Whitelighter," said Phoebe. "He won't last long from the poison in that bolt. You have to get another Whitelighter here to heal him while he's still alive."

"I'll do my best," said Cole, shimmering out of the manor.

Phoebe helped Piper drag Leo to the sofa. He lay gasping for breath as Piper pulled the bolt out and cast it across the room. Tears were streaming down her face as she realized that Cole might not return in time. Not only would she loose her sister this night, she was also going to loose her husband.

"We have to do something," Piper pleaded with Phoebe.

"The spell," said Phoebe. "Remember when Leo came here after he had been shot by the Darklighter? We used that spell to switch your powers. We can do it again. You can switch powers with Leo again and use his healing power to save him. You did it before you should be able to do it again."

"Get the Book of Shadows," said Piper. "Hurry. He won't last long."

"Be right back," said Phoebe heading for the stairs.

Phoebe didn't even stop to open the attic door. She simply collided with it knocking it open. She rushed over to the pedestal where the Book of Shadows sat and grabbed up the book. As she turned to rush back downstairs a demon suddenly shimmered into the attic by the door.

"The middle one," gloated the demon. "No active powers, or so I'm told. You should be an easy target. One sister dead, the other one overcome by grief. And Belthazor nowhere to be seen. You'll regret the day you ever interfered with the Source and his plans, witch."

The demon cast a fireball at Phoebe. As a reflex action, Phoebe brought the book up, using it as a shield to protect her from the attack. The fireball moved unerringly toward her but then at the last moment suddenly reversed direction. As if it had struck an invisible wall and been reflected back. Phoebe just watched as the demon was engulfed by the fireball and was vanquished.

She looked at the Book of Shadows. She knew the book protected itself from evil. Evil was incapable of even touching the book. Apparently that also applied to attacks made on it by demons as well. She stood dumbfounded for only a moment then suddenly remembered Leo. Moving as fast as she could she hurried back downstairs.

"I've got it," she said as she rushed into the living room. "It won't take me a minute to find the spell that..."

Piper lay on the floor with her head in her hands sobbing. Phoebe looked at Leo and saw him lying completely still. His eyes stared up at the ceiling fixed on some imaginary point. Phoebe was too late getting the book. Leo was dead.

Phoebe slumped down on the floor. First Paige, now Leo. How could they have been so careless? It was as if open warfare had been declared on the Charmed Ones. With Paige gone there was no Power of Three. With Leo gone any damage they suffered couldn't be healed. At least until a new Whitelighter was assigned to them. And who knew how long that would take? Suddenly Cole shimmered into the manor.

"I couldn't find a Whitelighter," he said, moving over to the sofa, holding a potion vial in one hand, "but I was able to find a potion that should slow down the progression of..."

He never finished his statement. He saw Piper sobbing on the floor, Phoebe sitting next to her with a dejected look on her face, and Leo lying on the sofa staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. His arm holding the vial dropped to his side as he slumped down on a chair.

"Piper, I'm sorry," said Cole. "I tried to get back as fast as I could. I am truly sorry for what's happened. If I could change things..."

Piper just looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Suddenly the sadness in her eyes vanished replaced by determination. Slowly, she stood up and helped Phoebe to her feet. Then she reached for the Book of Shadows.

"We need to get ready," she said. "The Source is going to pay for what he's done today. I'm going to make a vanquishing potion that will vanquish even him. I'm going to need your help, Phoebe. Paige is dead and Leo is gone. I'll be damned if they die in vain. If it's the last thing I do I'm going to finish the Source permanently."

"Piper, you can't," said Cole. "The Source is too powerful. No potion, no matter how strong it is, can vanquish him."

"I'm going to find one," said Piper. "If it takes me the rest of my life, I'm going to find a way to kill that bastard. No one, demon or human, is going to stand in my way."

She turned to head for the kitchen to begin preparations for the potion. She hadn't take more than two steps when three demons suddenly shimmered into the manor, one of them directly behind Piper. Before any of them could move the demon pulled out a dagger and drove the blade through Piper's back.

Piper stiffened and dropped the Book of Shadows. Cole reacted instantly, casting a fireball that engulfed the demon that had just attacked Piper. It died in a conflagration as Piper fell to the floor. Phoebe dived for cover as the remaining two demons cast fireballs, one at her, and one at Cole.

The fireball cast at her narrowly missed her. Cole wasn't so lucky. The fireball caught him in the shoulder knocking him backward. The two demons began to advance on Phoebe who rolled and come up next to the fireplace. She reached down and grabbed the poker from the fireplace and cast it at one of the demons.

That demon put up its arms to protect itself from the projectile. As the poker bounced off the demons arms, the second demon formed a fireball and was about to cast it at Phoebe. It never completed the move. Another fireball from Cole engulfed the demon, vanquishing it as he had the other one only moments before.

Cole suddenly turned and grabbed Phoebe by the arm as the last remaining demon turned on her, forming a fireball. It cast the weapon at Phoebe as Cole suddenly shimmered both of them out of the manor. The fireball passed harmless through the shimmer exploding on the wall beyond. The last thing Phoebe saw before the manor faded from view was Piper's lifeless body lying on the floor. She didn't have to check to know. Piper had died almost instantly from the demons' attack. 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked at a mausoleum where Cole had shimmered them.

"Demon war," said Cole. "When that demon informed the Source that Paige was dead he put a bounty on all your heads. Any demon that can kill one or more of you will be used to form the new Triad. Without the Power of Three there's nothing to keep the demons in check. Every demon in the underworld will be looking for you."

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe said, still in shock from the deaths of her sisters and Whitelighter. "I don't have Piper or Paige's powers. And I don't have the Power of Three or even the Book of Shadows any more."

"Don't worry," said Cole, forcing a weak smile. "You forget I'm used to being on the run. I can protect you. At least until we figure out what to do next. We have to disappear. After a while the demons will forget about you if they can't find you. The Source will turn his attention to other matters."

"Piper," said Phoebe, deep sadness in her voice. "Paige. Leo. All gone. Cole, what happened? How could this have happened?"

"We got careless," said Cole. "I got careless. I should have been ready for another demon attack when we vanquished Zelmar."

"You can't blame yourself," said Phoebe. "We could have left the club when we had the chance. I could have paid closer attention to my premonition. It's nobody's fault. You couldn't have known there was another demon with Zelmar."

"I should have known, damn it," said Cole. "Remember, I told you that they sometimes work with other demons against particularly powerful opponents. I should have known the Source wouldn't send a single demon after you. If I had been just a little quicker with that dagger the Source would never have known Paige was dead."

"He didn't come after us," said Phoebe. "He was after you. We just happened to be there when they attacked. Besides, the Source would have found out eventually that Paige was dead."

"But you would have had a chance to prepare for them," said Cole. "They attacked knowing you would be disoriented from Paige's death. Now, with Piper and Leo gone, they'll be looking for you in full force."

"How's your arm?" Phoebe asked, seeing the burned area on Cole's shoulder.

"I've had worse," said Cole. "It will heal with time. I only took a glancing blow. But right now we have to figure out what to do next. At least for a few days demons will be looking for you everywhere. To finish what the others started."

"Is there some place we can hide?" Phoebe asked. "Some place where the demons won't be able to find us?"

"We're safe here for a while," said Cole. "I've hidden in mausoleums before. It masks my presence to demonic tracking abilities. But it won't last long. Eventually a demon is going to be able to figure out where we went. Then they'll be here quicker than I can shimmer. We have to find some place that's safe where we can hold up for a while."

"We can't go back to the manor," said Phoebe. "That's the first place they'll look for us. Oh no. Cole, the Nexus. Without us there to protect it the demons will get hold of the Nexus."

"We can't worry about that now," said Cole. "Our first priority is to find some place where we'll be safe. Then we can begin to make plans. I think I might know of a place. But it's risky. They may not like a witch there and especially not a Charmed One. And when they learn that Piper and Paige are dead you won't have much leverage against them."

"What will we do, then?" Phoebe asked.

"Fortunately," said Cole, "Belthazor still holds some sway over many demons. Even marked by the Source as I am a lot of demons won't want to make me angry. They know what happens to demons that make me angry. The place I'm thinking of is called the Overworld. Sort of a demonic sanctuary on the mortal plane. Fighting is strictly forbidden. We should be safe enough there for a while at least."

"Perhaps," said a voice from the darkness in the mausoleum. "But you will never live to reach the Overworld."

Suddenly half a dozen demons stepped out of the darkness into the small circle of light provided by the lantern Cole had used to light the interior of the mausoleum. The demons surrounded Cole and Phoebe effectively blocking any possible escape from the crypt. Any escape except by shimmering. Phoebe looked at the demons. They all looked the same. Exactly like the one that had killed Paige.

"Hello, Belthazor," said the obviously leader of the demons. "Thought you could hide from me here? I figured out how you've been able to avoid the bounty hunters sent to vanquish you. When I heard you had shimmered out of the Charmed Ones' home with this witch I figured you'd come here thinking you'd be safe for a while.

"Now we will get two for the price of one, as the humans say. We get to collect the bounty on Belthazor's head. And once I kill the witch the Source will reward me by making me a member of the new Triad. You have provided me with an opportunity I would never have had otherwise. The chance to rise above those who would be my masters and command them instead. And we will forever be free of the accursed Charmed Ones."

Phoebe looked at the demons and then at Cole. Even as powerful as he was, she knew he couldn't stand against six demons at the same time. She didn't have the power to help him. And he was too far away from her to shimmer them both out of the mausoleum. 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"Rashon," said Cole. "I thought I smelled your stench at the club."

"Arrogant to the end, eh, Belthazor?" questioned Rashon. "I would expect nothing else from you. But not even you can win against six of us. I've killed one of the witches and I'm about to kill another one. Not to mention you. The Source will be very pleased. He's promised that the demons that rid him of these witches will become the new Triad. Can you imagine it? Collateral demons on the Triad. We will no longer be used as errand boys for the likes of you."

"You don't really think he's going to keep that promise, do you?" Cole asked. "Why hasn't he reformed the Triad before now? What's he been waiting on? I'll tell you why. He's learned he doesn't need it. He's sat around giving orders so long he's forgotten what it's like to actually command demons.

"Now he's been forced to do it again. And he's not about to give up any of that power and authority to lower level demons. What do you think he'll do when you go back and report that you were able to do something not even he's been able to do? Vanquish the Charmed Ones.

"I'll tell you what he'll do. He'll vanquish you. You'll have proven you're a threat to him. He can't have that. Not even from a Collateral demon. He can't keep you around, you must know that. There's too much of a risk that you'll begin to think you can oppose him."

"Really, Belthazor," said Rashon, "such subterfuge won't work on me. I know how you can twist words. You're infamous for it in the underworld."

"There's no reason to kill her," said Cole. "Her sisters are dead. There is no more Power of Three. She doesn't even have an active power. She's no threat to you or anyone else. You could let her go. The Source would never know."

"You know I can't do that," said Rashon. "I've all ready killed one of the sisters. Do you have any idea what that's done for my status in the underworld? Even the Source's chief advisor is showing me more respect now. Can you imagine what will happen when it's reported that I, a lowly Collateral demon, was able to vanquish two of the Charmed Ones? When no demon has even been able to defeat one of them?"

"You're a fool," said Cole. "Demons are ruled by power. Oh, other demons will admire you for a while. Anyone that can defeat the Charmed Ones must be powerful. But what happens when they learn you aren't that powerful? That you killed one sister by attacking her from behind when she wasn't ready? They'll see you for what you really are. A coward who doesn't even have the courage to face his opponents head on."

"Then you'll see. They'll all realize that it wasn't your power that vanquished the witches. It was just dumb luck. Eventually the memory of the Charmed Ones will begin to fade. And some higher level demon will begin to think he can take you out. To replace you on the Triad. What will you do then? When a more powerful demon comes for you and you have to face it without your trickery?"

"That's not going to happen," said Rashon. "Once I'm on the Triad I'll get the power I need to control other demons. I'll also have the other two on the Triad and the favor of the Source. No demon would dare oppose me then. And with the Charmed Ones gone there won't be any on the side of good who will be strong enough to oppose us."

"You don't think this will change anything, do you?" Phoebe asked, realizing what Cole was doing. He was trying to keep Rashon distracted so he could get to her and shimmer them both away. "Someone will replace us. And they'll finish what was started here."

"No, witch, that won't happen," said Rashon. "Neither you nor your sisters have any offspring. The power of the Halliwell witches will die with you. Plus we have the Nexus now. Even as we speak enough demons are guarding it so that no one will ever be able to take it from us. With the power of the Nexus no one will be strong enough to oppose us."

"Someone will stop you," said Cole. "You're just a lowly Collateral demon. Why do you think you're used to run errands? Because you don't have the power to do any real damage. You're just an errand boy. That's all you'll ever be."

"An errand boy who will have vanquished two of the Charmed Ones and the mighty Belthazor," laughed Rashon, looking around at his fellow demons. "I'll be more famous than even you."

Suddenly Cole turned and reached for Phoebe. It was only a matter of moments before Rashon was tired of their dialogue. He was hungry for the status killing Phoebe and Cole would bring him. Cole had only one chance. Grab Phoebe and shimmer away before the demons realized what he was doing.

But the demons had been ready for him. As he reached out to grab Phoebe's arm four energy balls struck him at the same time. He screamed in agony as the weapons engulfed him and then suddenly vanished. Cole was gone. Vanquished by the demons he had sought to protect Phoebe from.

Phoebe turned to face Rashon and his fellow demons. Piper and Paige were dead. A Darklighter had killed Leo. And now Cole had been vanquished. She had no active powers and no potions or spells that might protect her. She knew there was nothing that could save her.

"Now, witch," said Rashon, "it is time to finish this. You've plagued our kind for more than three years. Thwarted our plans. Your death is going to be long and painful. I'm sure Belthazor told you that one of our energy balls aren't enough to kill even a mortal. But as you saw, several can do the job quite effectively. It took me several minutes to summon the power for the energy ball I killed our sister with. I don't usually get the time to create one so powerful. It took all my power so I couldn't stick around and fight any longer.

"But you won't suffer the same fate as Belthazor. You won't die quickly as he did. I'm going to savor this moment. Take my time. And when we return to the underworld and the others report how I vanquished you and your sisters, I will be rewarded."

Rashon smiled his evil smile at Phoebe again. She began to back away from him looking for some escape. She saw none. Without another word Rashon cast the energy ball at Phoebe, knocking her back against the wall of the mausoleum. The pain was excruciating. She knew she couldn't survive many of those. Phoebe struck the wall and fell to the floor of the mausoleum loosing consciousness. Knowing that when she regained consciousness, Rashon would make good on his promise to kill her. 


	8. Chapter 8

EIGHT

Phoebe opened her eyes and looked around. Leo was kneeling over her with his hand at her head. She could feel his healing power flooding her body as he apparently healed some type of damage to her head.

"Thank goodness," said Piper. "We thought you had been killed by that demon."

"What?" Phoebe questioned, not knowing exactly what was going on.

They couldn't be here. They were dead. She had watched all of them die. Even Cole. Vanquished by demons. She looked at all of them confused.

"Zelmar attacked you to keep you from using the dagger," said Cole moving up next to her. "Lucky for you one energy ball isn't enough to kill you outright."

"But she had some serious internal injuries," said Leo. "She should be okay now, though. I've healed her."

"But you're all dead," Phoebe insisted. "I watched you die. The demons overwhelmed us."

"She must have hit her head," said Piper. "She sounds delirious. Let's get her home. We can get her some aspirin and she can rest up."

"I don't understand," said Phoebe. "How can you be here?"

"It's over now," said Paige. "We should be okay for..."

Suddenly Phoebe remembered what had happened. Zelmar had been vanquished but Rashon had been hiding, waiting for his chance. He had attacked when they had all come to make sure she was okay. Paige had been killed when she had been distracted.

"Paige," Phoebe screamed, grabbing Paige's wrist, "get down."

Phoebe pulled Paige down. Paige lost her balance and fell on top of Phoebe just as an energy ball passed over her head narrowly missing her. Everyone looked up to see Rashon standing in the alley. In one fluid motion Cole snatched up the dagger that lay on the ground and threw it at the demon. It struck Rashon in the chest and the demon was vanquished where it stood."

"Thanks, sis," said Paige. "I was so worried about you I didn't see that demon. I might have been hurt from that energy ball."

"Are you two okay?" Piper asked.

"We're fine," said Phoebe, hugging Paige and then Piper. "Everything is okay now. You're all alive. I don't know exactly what happened but you're all safe again."

"She does sound delirious," said Piper. "Leo, get us back to the manor. George will be in soon and he can take care of the club for one night. We need to make sure Phoebe is okay."

Leo orbed them all out of the alley back to the manor.

"Are you sure you feel okay?" Paige asked Phoebe for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I told you, I'm fine," said Phoebe. "I didn't hit my head and I wasn't delirious. I'm not sure exactly what happened but you were killed and the rest of us were overwhelmed by demons. I thought I was dead, too, until I woke up in the alley."

"Phoebe, you were only out for a minute or so," said Piper. "None of what you described happened. It sounds like you were having a dream or something."

"It wasn't a dream," said Phoebe. "It all happened. It was so real."

"It wasn't a dream," said Leo, coming into the living room where the others were gathered.

"Then what happened?" Cole asked.

"A premonition," said Leo. "I just checked with the Elders. Apparently when that demon hit Phoebe with the energy ball it knocked her unconscious. But the premonition she was having had all ready started. In her unconscious state the premonition just continued and she saw it as if it were a dream."

"So everything that happened?" questioned Phoebe. "That was what was going to happen?"

"Apparently," said Leo. "The Elders think you had a premonition about Rashon killing Paige when you picked up that dagger. But being unconscious as you were there was nothing to stop the premonition. So it just kept on going until you were attacked. You can't die in your dreams. If you do, you'd die for real. So when Rashon attacked you in your premonition, your mind woke you up to protect you."

"I don't understand," said Piper. "Why should being unconscious make a difference?"

"Normally when Phoebe has a premonition," said Leo, "her first thought is to go out and stop it. Especially if it involves one of you. That's why her premonitions usually only last a few seconds. The desire to prevent it is so strong that it usually cuts the premonition short before she can see the whole thing. Luckily she usually sees enough to help prevent it.

"This time, however, she was unconscious. All she could do was lie there and watch as it played out. Only when she was in real danger did her mind react to protect her. It woke her up to keep her from dying in her dream which would have killed her for real."

"Thank goodness for that," said Paige. "And thanks for the warning. That demon seemed to come out of nowhere."

"I wonder how much of my premonition will come true now?" questioned Phoebe. "The Source began sending all kinds of demons after us. We just couldn't stand up to all of them. That's why you all died."

"Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that," said Cole. "You told us that Rashon informed the Source of Paige's death in your premonition. He can't do that now. One of the reasons the Source doesn't attack you like he did in the premonition was because of the Power of Three. He's usually afraid that you'll vanquish any demons he sends against you.

"The only reason he sent them against you in your vision was because he didn't have to worry about the Power of Three with Paige dead. Without the Power of Three you're vulnerable. Maybe not as much as other witches but vulnerable just the same. Even you can be overcome with sheer numbers."

"So we don't have to worry about demons popping up all over the manor?" Piper asked.

"Not any more than usual," said Cole.

"Well that's some comfort anyway," said Phoebe. "It just all seemed so real. Like I was actually there."

"That's because you lived every second of it," said Leo. "It wasn't like your other premonitions where you have them for a few seconds and then come back to normal. From your perspective it took hours even though you were only out for a minute or two."

"Thank goodness we were able to prevent that premonition from coming true," said Phoebe. "We all died in it. I've never had a premonition like that one before."

"Well," said Cole, sitting down next to Phoebe and putting his arm around her, "you don't have to worry about that for quite a while. You stopped this premonition and I'm sure the Source will think a long time before he even tries anything like you saw."

"At least Cole was there when we needed him," said Phoebe. "He did everything he could to help. There were just too many demons for any of us to deal with."

"That's my job now," said Cole, snuggling closer to her. "Since I vanquished the Triad I've been out of a job. I have to find something to keep me busy."

"I suddenly remembered something I need to do in the kitchen," said Piper, jumping up from the sofa. "Leo, we need to go take care of that thing in the kitchen."

"What thing?" Leo questioned, totally oblivious.

"That thing," said Paige, dragging their Whitelighter off of the chair he was sitting on. "That thing in the kitchen that we need to take care of."

"Oh, the thing," said Leo suddenly realizing that Phoebe and Cole were beginning to get comfortable. "Yeah, that, uh, thing in the kitchen we, uh, need to take care of."

"Come on, Sherlock," said Piper, taking Leo's other hand. "Honestly, for a Whitelighter who can sense people thousands of miles away, some times you can be completely blind."

"I'm glad they're gone," said Cole, snuggling even closer to Phoebe.

"So am I," said Phoebe. "I nearly lost all of you. It's nice to know it was all in my head and that they're right in the next room. And you're here with me where you belong."

Cole didn't say a word. He just kissed her passionately as she hugged him as close as she could.

The End

If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
